


If You Are Crushed, If You Are Hurt, Here Is The Strength And The Confidence That You Have Misplaced (If You Feel Down, Listen For My Song)

by roy_writes



Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fashion Designer Nishinoya Yuu, Heavy Angst, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: The train Asahi and Nishinoya took to work was derailed.*inspired heavily by Angel Beats!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	If You Are Crushed, If You Are Hurt, Here Is The Strength And The Confidence That You Have Misplaced (If You Feel Down, Listen For My Song)

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taken from 'My Song' from Angel Beats! specifically the english version by LeeandLie (AmaLee)!
> 
> https://youtu.be/B7nVPp1M3PI

The train was turning. 

Then the train was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Fallen.

Shattering glass. 

Blood.

Screams.

Noya?

Where was Nishinoya?

Asahi turned his neck. 

Pain.

Blood.

He saw Noya.

Relief.

Realization.

Panic.

There was a metal pole impaled in Noya's thigh. He was bleeding out.

"No. No. No. Noya! Wake up, Noya! I need you!" Asahi started crying. "Wake up, Noya, I can't lose you!"

The small figure of Nishinoya didn't move. Asahi let out a sob. The figure took a deep breath. Asahi felt relief.

Alive.

Nishinoya was alive.

He was most likely in extreme pain, but he was alive.

"Nishinoya, please wake up." Asahi's voice shook. "Listen to me for once and open your eyes, Nishi. I can't lose you."

Nishinoya's eyes remained shut. His chest continued to rise and fall with his uneven and shaky breaths. Blood continued to pool around him.

"C'mon, Nishi! Who else is going to pester me about needing a social life? Who else am I going to travel with? Who else would I possibly want to help me with my company?"

The light in the train car flickered out.

Dark.

It flickered back on.

Asahi blinked at the sudden light.

Noya's eyes were still shut. His breaths more shaky and uneven. His chest still rising and falling. The pool of blood was reaching out for Asahi. 

"Nishinoya, open your eyes! I don't want to live without you!" Asahi's voice quieted to a whisper. "Please, Nishi, don't leave me alone."

Nishinoya's hand twitched. His eyes remained shut. His breaths remained uneven and shaky. Hus chest continued to rise and fall. The blood was soaking Asahi's hair and clothes. Nishinoya looked pale. 

"I should have listened to you, Nishi." Asahi let out a pained chuckle. "Today was a bad day to wear all white."

Noya didn't chuckle back. Noya didn't move at all, except for the uneven rise and fall of his chest. 

"Nishi, remember when we were at Karasuno, before the first years arrived? We lost to Date Tech. I didn't want to fight with you then, but we were both to stubborn to share the blame. You ran at it head on by practicing through suspension. I ran away and skipped club for a month. Then Hinata, Kageyama, and Ukai got me into the gym. You and Suga yelled at me. You got the ball to Suga. He set to me. I went back to practice."

Asahi took a breath. 

"You helped me improve when we lost to Seijoh, remember the training camps? You learned to set, I improved my serve and back attack. Then we won against Seijoh and Shiritorizawa. That was a surreal experience. We went to Nationals. We got to be at the center of the world for an instant. I graduated. Then you graduated the next year. And we made a clothing line. 'Crow's Clothes'. You named it, remember? You erased my name suggestion on the paper and sent it off with yours. We were going to finish traveling the world together Nishi."

Silence greeted Asahi's sobs. 

Nishinoya was paler than normal. His eyes still shut. His breaths were slowing down. They were shaky, uneven, and so shallow. The blood pool had completely drenched both of them. 

Nishinoya's breaths stopped. His chest didn't rise. His chest didn't fall. The blood wasn't pooling out anymore.

"NO!" Asahi wished he could move. He wasn't sure why he couldn't, all he knew was any movement he did was painful. 

Nishinoya.

Dead.

Nishinoya was dead. 

There would be no more 2 AM ice cream snacks. There would be no more trips around the world. There would be no more energetic Nishinoya to help design the clothes. There would be no more Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya would never see the sun rise and the sunsets. There would be no more nights with Nishinoya looking up at the stars and the moon. Nishinoya would never toss a volleyball with Asahi again. Nishinoya would never dramatically model the clothes for advertisements and photographers. Nishinoya would never breathe again. There would be no more rainy days and starry nights for Nishinoya. Nishinoya would never be able to do the Rolling Thunder again. 

Nishinoya would never get another chance to live.

Nishinoya Yuu was dead to the world. 

Asahi Azumane was alone. 

A sound came from the side. A stream of sunlight came in. 

How dare the sun still shine. How dare the world keep going as if it hadn't just lost one of it's people. How dare the workers smile at Asashi, telling him he'd be okay now. 

He would never be okay again.

Nishinoya was dead. 

How could he be okay when his friend had died and he hadn't been able to help. 

Nishinoya was dead.

Time of death was called.

Nishinoya Yuu had died at 8:53 AM, Tuesday, May 27th.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to everybody!


End file.
